If a misfire occurs in an internal combustion engine, the rotational fluctuation of the internal combustion engine increases. It is known by prior art to determine that a misfire occurs if the magnitude of rotational fluctuation of an internal combustion engine reaches or exceeds a misfire criterion value (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).